The present invention relates to anti-slip handles for hammers and the like and more particularly to a method of making anti-slip wooden handles.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,582 which discloses a method of making an anti-slip wooden handle. The method described in that patent involves die-pressing a series of notches into a wooden handle at predetermined temperatures and predetermined pressures.